


The Lesson

by AceLucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mischief, Pain, Power Play, Rejection, Spanking, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin/Reader fic a/u where Thorin (and Kili/Fili) survive and Thorin becomes King of Erebor. Reader is Thorin's Queen and has been feeling a little left out recently and forgotten about whilst Thorin is 'busy playing king'. They decide to sit in on one of the council meetings and things get a little out of hand (maybe foot is more appropriate). Thorin punishes his Queen in the most delightful way. Expect Fluff/comfort and a little smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this over a year and a half ago for tumblr, it was a fic prompt/request on one of the blogs I followed but for the life of me I cannot find it. When I do I shall link to the blog and original post!

You wake alone, again. It has been days since you woke with your husband beside you and had been able to cuddle in bed and talk. Or even just lay in silence playing with his braids and running your fingers through his hair. You know why he isn’t there, it’s not that he doesn’t care; he just has a lot to work out, but what you wouldn’t give to have your King to yourself for once.

You get yourself dressed, a tight pair of black leather trousers, a white shirt and green corset on top, you might be a Queen but dresses are reserved for special occasions, you feel freer and more like yourself when dressed like this. It’s why Thorin loves you and adores you, because you’re not weak, you’re strong and independent, you are a fierce warrior who can be courteous and ladylike when you need to be and his Queen when he needs you to be, but you are not like the other girls you thought he’d end up with.

You debate whether to join in one of the council meetings, you were usually welcome, they were usually boring but it meant you could spend time with your husband and just occasionally have your say about what should be done. After sweeping your hair into a side plait and eating some fresh yoghurt with honey and walnuts for breakfast you make your way down the long, magnificent halls and through archways until you reach the council room. You stop, awkwardly outside suddenly unsure on whether you should knock or not and in the end you decide to stride in, faking your confidence so you are accepted.

The dwarves stop speaking as you enter and turn to face you; you see many whom you recognise, especially those you are friends with. Bofur and Ori smile enthusiastically and wave at you. The seats by Thorin are occupied but there is a space to the right of Dwalin which is opposite your husband so you go and take a seat, uninvited.

“Good morning y/n we weren’t expecting you,” says Thorin watching you intently, no doubt wondering why you are there. You almost feel there is something harsh in his tone and resentful.

“I didn’t think you’d mind me joining you all, after all I do have some expertise in this area,” you reply, you’re lying as you’re not entirely sure what today’s meeting is even about, but it’s any excuse to feel welcome. 

“Of course you do lass,” Bofur beams, “You’re always welcome isn’t she Thorin?” He grins to your husband.

“Yes my Queen you are always welcome,” he looks at you and smiles softly, you know he can’t be mad at you for taking an interest, it was why he married you in the first place.  
Within 20 minutes of sitting there you feel boredom sweep over you and find yourself slouching in the chair, your hands grasped together on your lap as you get comfy. You feel your eyelids getting heavy and then feel a sharp jab in the side which leaves you sat bolt upright.

“Oww!” You exclaim.

Dwalin turns to you, “Yer were fallin’ asleep,” he whispers.

“A-hem, are we keeping you awake?” Thorin asks sternly.

“No my King, I mean, I’m sorry I haven’t been sleeping well.” You reply sheepishly, aware of all eyes on you.

Fili and Kili grin, “That’s not what we’ve heard.”

“Enough!” Thorin raises his voice, “Now can we please get back to the matter at hand,” he sweeps his hand over the large map which covers the table and has figures representing his army and your enemy across it. “Y/N you are free to go if you wish.” Thorin takes a sip of ale from his tankard, you suddenly realise they’re all drinking and you haven’t been offered anything, maybe you are not as welcome as you first thought, you worry.

“Please let me stay I’m awake now, maybe if I had a drop of ale or something it would help,” you reply, annoyed at yourself.

Thorin nods, his face softens once again and he can’t help but smile at you, you are his world and he beckons for a young dwarf to bring you a drink, you smile gratitude filling your face.

Another 10 minutes passes and again you feel yourself getting bored, you stretch out your legs in front of you until your feet hit Thorin’s and then you get an idea. This is the problem with being so close to Thorin, your mind wanders to thoughts of the bedroom, well any room really and all the things you’d do to him. Your fantasies liven up your day and you can’t help yourself. Everyone is sat so close to the table you can’t see beneath their waists and so you slip off your boots very slowly so no one notices the movement. Then slowly you trace one of your feet up Thorin’s boot, he can’t feel it the leather is so thick but no matter you will reach his leg soon. As your foot reaches his calf you notice a slight change in his expression of shock. He gives you a warning glance and you remove your foot.

A few minutes later and you move your foot up his right leg and all the way up his thigh where you spend a few minutes moving it up and down, stroking his leg through the material of his trousers. He keeps looking at you but knows if he does anything too obvious the others will know something is up. You wait a few minutes then move your foot to his crotch and press down gently before rubbing and now Thorin looks at you and you see a small amount of colour flush to his cheeks and can feel his cock stiffen through his trousers at your touch.

You grin to yourself, the others are in such animated conversation about battle that no one has noticed what is going on between the two of you or Thorin’s glances which you can’t tell whether they’re meant to warn you off or encourage you. You can see the word pleasure written all over his face, you feel smug and satisfied as you feel one of his rough, calloused hands on your foot as the other fiddles with his trousers trying to free his cock so he can feel you touch his skin.

As he frees his member from his trousers he lets out a slight groan which stops a few of the other dwarves.

“You alright?” Balin asks.

“Yes, it’s nothing just that leg injury,” Thorin lies and looks at you this time, clearly wanting you to stop. He goes to put his cock away and removes his hand from your foot but this is not how you wanted this to end and being persistent you reach out to his cock and grip it with you toes.

In shock his body shudders, he gasps and he knocks over his ale all over the map.

“Shit!” He exclaims and pushes your foot off him.

The others all turn and stare at him, concern etched across their faces. 

“Yer don' seem okay,” Dwalin says looking worried.

“I’m fine, I’m fine," Thorin snapped, his face didn't soften as he turned to face you, "My Queen please could you go and get a healer, explain the injury is still not getting any better and get something for it for me?” 

You nod, knowing you have done wrong and messed up, you know there will be a consequence for this later on tonight; you leave the room with a bow to your King and your friends. Behind you, you can hear the dwarves cleaning up.

The rest of the day goes by slowly, all you want is your King back in bed with you, you get the medicine as he required even though you know his injury is fine and that was just to get rid of you.

You sit in your bedroom not wanting anyone to disturb you, you read to pass time then lay on the bed and get absorbed in your own thoughts, your attention is only broken when you hear the door open and slam shut.

“Y/N!” Thorin shouts. “Where are you?”

You gulp, this isn’t going to be good, “I am here my King,” you say quietly.

Thorin appears at the side of the bed and looks down at you, you can see the anger in his face, his arms are trembling slightly, he has sweat on his brow and his hair is messy, god you love it when he looks like this.

“Why did you do that today?” Thorin demands.

“The meeting was boring, I miss you, I thought you’d like it, I wanted to…” you list off all the reasons why and still Thorin’s expression doesn’t change.  
“Could you not tell when I meant for you to stop?” He shouts.

You sit up and look up at him, “but you didn’t want me to stop did you, you wanted me to keep going till you came all over your nice, clean trousers,” you smile smugly and lick your lips, your insolence is going to get you into trouble, it’s what you’re counting on.

“I am your King!” He shouted and grabs you by the wrist and pulls you to your feet.

You are so close to him you can feel his breath on your face, you want to kiss those rough lips but know there’s no way Thorin will let you now.

“Yes Thorin you are but I hardly see you anymore! I have needs you know,” you spit back.

“Do you have any idea how hard this is?” Thorin asks you, his voice lowered a little.

“Yes, and I know I’m being selfish, but is a little bit more time too much to ask?” You pull the most innocent expression you can muster.  
“No,” Thorin sighs and looks down.

“Exactly,” you reach out and place your hand on his crotch and go to kiss him.

Thorin pulls away and grips your other wrist then pulls them both fiercely above your head, and then pushes you back against the wall.

“But that still doesn’t excuse you for interrupting a meeting when you had no intention of helping or joining in the discussion.” He scolds.

“Actually I did.” You reply.

“You have an answer for everything don’t you?”

This time you stay quiet, Thorin’s temper often gets the best of him but it gets you hot.

“You can’t just walk in like that and disrupt what we were discussing, it isn’t lady like.”

“I never said I was a lady.” You feel yourself nearly getting angry in return now, why was Thorin being like this, his temper was one thing but questioning you was so out of character, you think it must just be stress, he needs calming.

Thorin sighs, “And what you did with your feet! Anyone could have seen that y/n it would be outrage, a disgrace, they’d be rumours and everyone in Erebor would know about it! No one would respect me in quite the same way if something like that got out. They’d think I wasn’t taking the war or the needs of the people seriously if during an important War council I was receiving pleasure and being touched like that by my wife’s feet.” As he talks his voice gets louder until he is shouting.

“If you’d shouted that any louder I’m pretty sure the whole of Erebor would have known anyway,” you laugh.

Thorin’s grip around your wrists tightens and he snarls into your face, “Quiet you bad girl.”

He pulls you away from the wall and over to the bed where he sits down and then pulls you to him.

“Bad girls must be punished,” he says with a smirk on his face. He puts his hands on your waist, then undoes your trousers and pulls them and your under garments to the ground, he looks lustfully at you and then makes you lay down on the bed across his lap, facing downwards so you can hardly breathe.

Your arse is positioned on his lap perfectly and then you gasp as you feel a cold, rough, calloused hand rubbing over your arse cheek and then a second hand on the other, you know any second now the pain that will come and be followed by pleasure.

“My Queen what a bad girl you’ve been, how many spanks do you think you deserve?” He asks.

You groan, feeling wetness between your legs already, “As many as my King desires,” you pant.

“Right answer,” he says roughly as he removes his hands from your arse and a few seconds later you feel the pain shoot through you as one of his hands connects with your skin and leaves your flesh wobbling.

“One,” he says gruffly.

You feel his hand smack you again and again, it stings but the pleasure is indescribable. Thorin watches your arse each time he spanks you and watches your flesh ripple, large hand prints raw on your flesh each time getting redder and redder.

“Do you like that my Queen?” He asked.

“Yes my King,” you moan, “Spank me harder!”

“You don’t tell me what to do!” He shouts and spanks you, but he has listened this time it’s so hard tears spring to your eyes.

“Fifteen,” you hear him moan and can feel his cock getting hard underneath you.

As much as you are enjoying it you hope he is only going to twenty, you’re not sure you can handle any more than that. By now the pleasure is turning more to pain and it really feels like a punishment for the wrong doing you have committed. You find yourself crying as Thorin groans, “Nineteen.”

He connects his strong hand with you one last time as he spanks you harder than any time before so your arse is red and stinging so much you don’t think you’ll be able to sit down for several days. As he spanks you for the final time your head shoots up in pain and you half scream.

He stops, you can hear him panting, you lay head buried in the fur blankets on the bed waiting for him to do or say something and find that you are sobbing. You’re crying because you love your King and you miss him so much, you’re crying because you don’t feel beautiful enough for him, you cry because of shame and the pain, you cry because there’s nothing left to bottle up inside anymore. The loneliness spills out of you and you feel disgusted at getting turned on by all of this, you are confused and just want to be loved by the man who married you so eagerly.

“Y/N my love?” Thorin says softly and he sweeps the hair from your face and realises that you are crying. “Oh my darling,” he says this time he sweeps you up into his arms and turns you over to you’re lying on your back. He comes and sits behind you so your head is resting in his lap.

“My darling I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you so much, I wanted to punish you but I thought you liked it to?” His face is full of worry and concern; he brushes your hair gently and bends down to kiss your forehead. “Come my love,” he then brushes your tears away but his kindness only makes you want to cry more for being so silly.

Suddenly you can’t hold back any longer you spill everything out to Thorin, how you’ve been feeling for days, how lonely you’ve felt, how you feel ugly, how ashamed you are, how you want to help with the War but feel laughed at because you’re a woman. As you talk the concern and pain in Thorin’s eyes is evident and you realise he truly had no idea it was this bad, it wasn’t that he didn’t care about you but that you were so good as covering up your emotions and hiding behind a façade he’d never have guessed. He pulls you up and closer into his chest; you slowly undo the buttons so you can nuzzle into his chest hair and smell the scent of home. Both his arms grip around you tightly, you are his, you belong together and he is fiercely protective over you, when your eyes meet it’s like the first time you met. You find your lips entwined, kissing and nibbling one another passionately.  
“Let’s get under the covers shall we y/n my beautiful Queen.”

You both slip underneath the furs and Thorin lies down on top of you, the feeling of his weight on you is blissful it makes you feel safe and protected and you know that now he understands. He brushes your hair behind your ears and you gaze into your lovers eyes, it is as if time has stopped and as he slips himself into you, you feel complete for the first time in a long time.

“I love you y/n,” whispers Thorin as he thrusts into you.

“I love you too,” you reply, your nails scratching down his back wanting this moment to never end.

And that is how you spend the rest of the night, lying in bed together, bodies as one, making love and telling one another all the secrets and worries you were too afraid to say before. The following morning when you wake you turn to your side and there is your husband, Thorin is awake and has been watching you sleep and you know in that instant that you are home and have found true happiness.


End file.
